


On The Run For Love

by JercyFics14



Series: On The Run For Love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JercyFics14/pseuds/JercyFics14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had enough of his hard life, decides that he didn't want to live with it anymore. With his abusive step-father at home, bullies at school, and his secret crush that is his best friend, you can't really blame him for trying to jump. </p><p>Percy: 17 Jason: 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run For Love

Percy looked over the side of the building, clutching his skateboard to his chest. He heard the bleeping of the cars, and the smell of gasoline in the air. It was a sunny day in Manhattan. He bit his lip. Did he _really_ want to do this. Well of course he did. He had no life there. He had no happiness. Sure he had his only friend Jason, but could he hide himself forever? Once his friend found out his secret, would he want anything to do with him? He knew that the hidden part of him wasn't exactly what people would call normal. He turned away from the edge and took a deep breath. If he even had the guts to do this, maybe he would see his mom again. That would be nice.

 

_**Dear Jason,** _

 

Jason was worried. Percy wasn't on the bus. He wasn't at school. Normally Jason wouldn't be worried, but Percy didn't even text him like he would if he was sick. With shaking, worried hands, he opened his locker to find a note.

 

_I **haven't really been truthful to you. I haven't really been truthful to anyone, but you especially. I lied about my life mostly. Like those bruises and cuts you keep asking me about?**_

 

_Jason looked up to see Percy with a black eye, and a band-aid above his eye-brow. He also seemed to be limping._

 

_**They're from my step-father.** _

 

_"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Jason's questions coming faster than bullets from a gun. Percy swallowed nervously. He could always lie to people easliy, but not Jason. Never Jason._

 

_"I tripped. I didn't see that the sidewalk stopped suddenly and I tripped."_

 

_**He beat me since I was six. A week after my mom died.** _

 

_What really happened was that Percy was washing the dishes when one slipped from his hand, making it shatter on the tile of the kitchen. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, clutching his cheek._

 

_"YOU THINK YOU OWN EVERYTHING? YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS YOURS TO BREAK? HUH!" Gabe yelled. Percy flinched and began shaking. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain._

 

_**I couldn't tell anyone. Mostly because I felt weak. And he also threatened me. Threatened to kill you. He knew how I felt about you.** _

 

Jason read the piece of paper, before dropping everything, except the note, and ran out the school doors, ignoring yells from teachers. Clutching the note in his hand, he had to find Percy before it was to late. He just hoped he was right on were he would be.

 

_**I lied to you about my feelings in the past because I was afraid of rejection. Afraid of losing you forever. You only see me as a friend. I'm greatful for that. You were my first true friend. But soon you would forget about me, like the others. They always do, and I can't handle that.** _

 

Percy could feel the tears in his eyes. He put a foot on the ledge, clutching the skateboard tighter to his chest. It was the only thing that would stay with him forever. It never left him for someone better. It never used him to it's advantage. He put his other foot on the ledge.

 

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did, and what I'm going to do. I've been eyeing a building. One where I could end my misery. The investigators would probably go looking for the reason why I did it. They'll probably find you.** _

 

Jason ran and ran. He had to get there. He needed to tell Percy. It was the only way. He wouldn't hide his feelings anymore. He wasn't afraid of how Percy would take it. He just hoped he'll have enough time to tell him.

 

_**I have one question, why? Why did you become friends with me? Why would the quarterback want to be friends with a low life like me? I guess that's more than one question, but I want to know. I just never asked you because I was afraid of your answer. I guess I am afraid of a lot of things. I guess I am weak.** _

 

He ran, bumping into people, but he didn't stop to say excuse me, or sorry, like he normally would. He was on a timed schedule. And he didn't know if it was too late.

 

_**I just wanted to say one last thing before I become one with the pavement.** _

 

Percy lifted his foot inch by inch, putting it a little forward, off the ledge. But he was pulled away from the ledge roughly. Making him drop his skateboard. Turning to face the person who interrupted him, but he stopped in his tracks before he could even utter a word.

 

It was Jason in front of him. He put his hands on each side of Percy's face, tears running down his face.

 

"Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again." Jason said, before crashing his lips on Percy's.

 

_**I'm in love with you. I fell in love with your smile, your sky blue eyes, sun blond hair, your everything.** _

 

Percy flung his arms around Jason's neck, burring his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss.

 

**- _Percy_**

 

"I love you too."


End file.
